The present invention is directed generally to a border or beading for use in attachment of an article to another article or surface. In particular, the present invention is directed to a border or beading for use in attachment of a swimming pool liner to an upper edge of a swimming pool wall. The present invention also provides a swimming pool liner with a dual purpose beading circumferentially connected thereto for attachment to a swimming pool wall.